Which Inuyasha Character Are You?
by Tsu-chan
Summary: A personality quiz I wrote as a Fwd for my Inuyasha-loving friends, who actually found it quite entertaining! Feel free to Fwd this to your own friends, but be sure to give me credit! Minor grammatical errors fixed!


**Which Inuyasha Character Are YOU?**

_By: Tsu-chan_

  
  


This is a quiz to find out which character from Inuyasha YOU are most like! (duh) Are you ready? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Begin! 

  


1. A low-level demon pops up in front of you. You: 

a. Ask Kagome if it has any Shikon Jewel Shards. If it does, kill it, and take them! 

b. Scream and tell Inuyasha how many Jewel Shards it has. 

c. Purify it with a magic arrow. 

d. Let Inuyasha take care of it. 

e. Use your Kazaana to suck it in. 

f. Throw Hiraikotsu at it, and slice it in half. 

g. Squeal in terror, and hide behind someone. 

h. Snort at it, and claim that your almighty Lord and Master is no match for it. 

i. Kill it mercilessly. 

j. Hop to the safest place you can find. 

k. Give it a Shikon Jewel Shard, and make it do your bidding. 

  


2. You see an severely injured human on the ground. You: 

a. Help the human before Kagome "sit"s you. 

b. "Sit" Inuyasha until he helps the poor person. 

c. Steal the person's soul. 

d. Give the person medicine. 

e. If the person is a girl, grope her. 

f. See what you can do to help. 

g. Get Kagome. Watch Inuyasha as Kagome "sit"s him. Taunt Inuyasha afterwards. 

h. Laugh at the sniveling human. 

i. Look down your nose at the pathetic little human, and kill him. 

j. Take advantage of the human's weakened state, and suck his blood. Then go get help. 

k. Use the human in some plot to kill Inuyasha and his friends. 

  


3. You are in love with: 

a. Either Kagome or Kikyo. You're not sure which. 

b. Someone who is definitely not Inuyasha. He's such a JERK, even if he IS strong, and brave, and handsome, and sweet sometimes..... Sigh.... 

c. Well, you were once in love with Inuyasha, but now you just want to see him burn in the lowest levels of Hell. 

d. You're an old lady! You don't have time for love! 

e. Every girl you see. 

f. Definitely not a certain hentai houshi! 

g. You don't understand what that means; you're just a kid! 

h. You're too ugly and stupid for love. 

i. Weak emotions, such as this "love", are beneath you! 

j. You're an old man; it's too late for love! 

k. You once felt a kind of twisted love for Kikyo, back when you were still human. 

  


4. Your weapon of choice is: 

a. A fang-sword. 

b. Various objects from your time and occasionally a bow and arrow. 

c. Only a bow and arrow. 

d. Miko spells. 

e. A monk's staff. 

f. A gigantic boomerang. 

g. Kitsune toys. 

h. The Staff of Skulls. 

i. Claws, various demon arms, and the Toukijin. 

j. Inuyasha! You're not gonna fight your own battles! 

k. Demon puppetry. 

  


5. Your favorite human food is: 

a. Ramen. 

b. Oden. 

c. Reanimated corpses don't eat. 

d. Stew. 

e. The meals you get from lords after "purifying" their homes. 

f. You don't have a favorite. 

g. CANDY! 

h. You don't eat human food because your master doesn't. 

i. Eating human food is beneath you. 

j. You drink blood that _comes_ from humans. Does that count? 

k. You don't eat human food. You eat youkai, though! 

  


6. Your favorite color is: 

a. Red. 

b. Green. 

c. Orange. 

d. Yellow. 

e. Blue. 

f. Pink. 

g. Anything neon. 

h. Whatever color your master likes best. 

i. White. 

j. Grey. 

k. Black. 

  


7. Your favorite thing to do is: 

a. Find Shikon no Kakera. 

b. Go to school. 

c. Try to take Inuyasha to Hell with you. 

d. Cure the sick. 

e. Grope pretty girls. 

f. Hit monks who grope pretty girls. 

g. Annoy Inuyasha. 

h. Follow your master's orders. 

i. Try to kill Inuyasha, and steal his sword. 

j. Suck blood, and RUN AWAY! 

k. Figure out ways to kill the Inuyasha Group, and get more Jewel Shards. 

  


8. Your favorite place to be is: 

a. A tree, preferably the Goshinboku. 

b. Home. 

c. Wherever Inuyasha is. 

d. Your hut. 

e. A brothel. 

f. Anywhere Miroku isn't. Really! 

g. Kagome's arms. 

h. Wherever your master likes to be. 

i. Anywhere ningen (humans) aren't. 

j. Somewhere completely safe. 

k. Your castle. 

  


9. Your favorite Disney movie is: 

a. The Lion King. 

b. Bambi. 

c. Cinderella. 

d. Pinocchio. 

e. Aladdin. 

f. Mulan. 

g. Toy Story. 

h. The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Quasimodo reminds you of you. 

i. The Rescuers. (Rin watches it so much that it's beginning to grow on you.) 

j. You like them all. 

k. Disney is gay. 

  


10. Your favorite soda is: 

a. Code Red. 

b. Sprite. 

c. Dr. Pepper. 

d. Orange Soda. 

e. Pepsi. 

f. Cherry Coke. 

g. Cream Soda. 

h. Tab. 

i. Ginger Ale. 

j. Cherry Soda. 

k. Pepsi Blue. 

  


11. Your favorite thing to wear is: 

a. A hinezumi (firemouse) kimono. 

b. Super short skirts. 

c. Priestess robes. 

d. Priestess robes and an eye patch. 

e. Monk's garb. 

f. Tight bodysuits and a yukata. 

g. Anything comfortable. 

h. Your stupid hat. 

i. A fancy white kimono and armor. 

j. Something small enough for a flea. 

k. Anything black or grey. 

  


12. You are: 

a. A cocky hanyou. 

b. A school girl. 

c. A miko. 

d. An old lady. 

e. An ecchi houshi. 

f. An exterminator. 

g. A small child. Really small... 

h. A sniveling servant whom everyone hates. 

i. An arrogant youkai-lord. 

j. A cowardly flea. 

k. An evil hanyou who (I'm assuming) wants to take over the world. 

  


13. Your hobby is: 

a. Swordplay. 

b. Biking. 

c. Archery. 

d. Herbal remedies. 

e. Asking women to bear your child. 

f. Slaying demons. 

g. Playing. 

h. Groveling. 

i. Slaying humans. 

j. RUNNING AWAY!!! 

k. Styling your hair. ^^; 

  


14. Your favorite word/phrase is: 

a. Feh. 

b. Osuwari. 

c. Inuyasha. 

d. ........ 

e. Will you bear my child? 

f. Hentai! 

g. KAGOME!!!! INUYASHA'S HITTING ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! 

h. Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. 

i. You're worthless. 

j. Flee. 

k. Shikon no Tama. 

  


15. Before you go to bed every night, you: 

a. Ponder instant ramen and the differences between Kagome and Kikyou. 

b. Do your homework. 

c. Think about what was, and what might have been. 

d. Strike a sexy (gag) pose in front of the mirror. You look pretty good for sixty! 

e. Grope Sango one last time. 

f. Whack Miroku with Hiraikotsu. 

g. Huggle Kagome, and stick your tongue out at Inuyasha. 

h. Kiss your Lord Sesshomaru's forehead. 

i. Scrub your forehead where Jaken kissed you, and wonder why you don't just kill him. 

j. Jump onto Kirara's back. 

k. Attack Inuyasha-tachi while they're sleeping. Fools...... Kukukukuku. ^_^ 

  


  


Now, add up how many you got of each letter. Whichever letter you have the most of, it's corresponding character is the one you're most like! It's as simple as that! 

P.S. From all my "little" hints, you probably ALREADY know who you are. 

If you got mostly: 

a's: You're Inuyasha, the hanyou star of the show! On the surface, you seem like a total... Well, for lack of a better word, ass, but deep down, you're really not so bad! (Inuyasha's my favorite character. This is the ONLY anime I've ever seen where the main character is my favorite one.) 

b's: You're Kagome! I think she's sort of the co-star. You're generally very sweet, but when you get mad, watch out, Inuyasha! 

c's: You're the psycho, undead miko, Kikyo! Your one desire is to take Inuyasha to Hell with you and watch him suffer! 

d's: You're Kaede, the sweet old miko lady and younger sister of Kikyo! 

e's: You're the perverted monk, Miroku! You just LOVE to grope pretty young ladies! 

f's: You're Sango, the tough, pretty taijiya girl! 

g's: You're playful Shippo, the kitsune cub! You're favorite thing to do is get Inuyasha "sat" by Kagome! 

h's: You're Sesshoumaru's sniveling servant, Jaken! Serving your lord is your life's only purpose! 

i's: You're the bishounen Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru! You come across as a cold, unfeeling murderer, but it is my personal belief (and the belief of many others ^_^) that you actually DO have a heart. 

j's: You're cowardly old Myouga, the flea demon! You're never within a mile of any kind of danger! 

k's: You're the evil, sinister villain of the show, Naraku! What else can I say? 

If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! 


End file.
